dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Geno vs Mega Man
Today we have two blue menacing warriors on one side we have the wooden doll who can use magic we have Geno! In our other corner we have the blue bomber inspired by Astro Boy we have Mega Man who’ll win this match a wooden doll or the cyborg boy today we find out in DBX!! Pre-Fight Walking through the forest Geno was looking for Mallow, Mario, and his other friends as they spilt up. Suddenly he saw a toad land on his face. Geno helped the toad up who ran away. Geno angered by this ran to see Mario laying injured with the rest of the gang. In the middle Mega Man stood Geno seeing his friends in pain took that Mega Man was a threat so he quickly used a bullet to hit Mega Man launching him away. Mega Man got up slowly and saw the puppet readied to fight. The Blue Bomber got up and aimed his blaster at Geno. FIGHT!! Mega Man fired a blast at Geno Who dodged and went behind the metal boy. He quickly used geno beam. Mega Man look the Blast as Geno ran behind him and used his hand gun to pelt the blue bomber. Geno quickly was punched by Mega Man who began slamming him around. Geno was about to be shattered until he fired a bullet into Mega Man‘s head knocking him into a tree. Mega Man bashed his head so hard the tree collapsed. Mega Man launched some leafs at Geno who bounced off them and used double punch. Mega Man dodged one of the hands but the other hit his chest. Mega Man kicked the doll into a thorn bush. Geno got out and used geno Blast raining energy on his foe. Mega Man yelled in pain but survived and delivered a punch to his face. Geno quickly got back up and saw Mega Man who was charging his mega buster up. Geno saw the bright blue glow bounce off his face. Geno quickly used the star gun to counter both attacks equal setting a massive fire upon the forest. Geno knowing his friends were in their so he wanted to end this quickly. Mega Man nit caring grabbed Geno and tossed him into the fire. Geno quickly jumped out and aimed his hand gun at Mega Man who saw and quickly jumped away just in time. Mega Man then fired a bomb at Geno which stuck on him. Geno quickly grabbed it and had an idea. He used his double punch while gripping the bomb stuck to him. He fired his fists at Mega Man who could only watch as it hit him causing a massive explosion. Geno sighed and walked away until Mega Man ran back. He quickly got out the rolling cutter which almost decapitated the doll. Geno dodge rolled away. Mega Man used the Mega Buster to fire at Geno who dodged Mega Man grabbed some metal blades and threw them at Geno who was aiming his hand gun. Geno leaped over the metal blades and used a quarter and a half of his power to make massive Geno Beam raining upon the forest knocking Mega Man off guard, and used his hand gun launching Mega Man into the air. Geno then threw a disc using his geno whirl Mega Man could only see for a spilt seconds until the blade got closer and closer until! KAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! Aftermath Geno landed on the ground doing his pose as Mega Man’s halves exploded into Fire making the forest half destroyed, Geno sighed and walked off only to see Mallow dead...Geno knew today his victory would not bring back Mallow...Geno looked behind him and saw Mega Man’s helmet land Geno with respect grabbed the helmet and took it to a pile of rocks where he places it on top. Geno then walked off the blasts of energy still raining. Results The Winner Of This Dbx is....GENO!! Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Small Vs Small themed DBX Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Mario vs Megaman themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights